


Today is the first day from the rest of your life (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Depression, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cách đây rất lâu, một người đàn ông vĩ đại đã hứa rằng: một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ không phải chiến đấu nữa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the first day from the rest of your life (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Errant Tumbleweed (cryogenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



Ngày xửa ngày xưa, từ cách đây rất lâu, một người vĩ đại đã hứa với cậu rằng: sẽ có một ngày mà cậu không phải chiến đấu nữa

¯¯¯¯¯

            Mọi thứ rất khác biệt ở đây, nhưng điều đầu tiên cũng là điều tuyệt vời nhất chính là: ngày mới không bắt đầu bằng việc bị đánh đập nữa. Khi cậu thức dậy, ánh đèn mặt trời thật ấm áp đagh chiếu rọi còn những màu sắc diu nhẹ đang được chiếu trên bức tường có tích hợp màn chiếu. Trí thông minh nhân tạo đang điều khiển cả tòa nhà sẽ thắp sáng căn phòng một cách thật chậm rãi, giống như lúc mặt trời mọc vậy, và nhiệt độ cũng được điều chỉnh thật phù hợp. Những người ấy bảo rằng điều đó sẽ giúp cậu có được một đồng hồ sinh học thật phù hợp. Dù vậy, cậu không bị trừng phạt vì không thức dậy. Cậu có thể nằm thẳng dưới đống chăn, dùng cái dài nhất để trùm kín cả người, và không ai đến thổi kèn vào tai để tra tấn cậu và cũng không ai dùng một cây gậy thật dài để đánh vào người cậu.

            “Ngài ngủ ngon chứ?”

            “Ừm.”

            Tất cả chăn của cậu được sắp xếp rất trật tự trong một chiếc giỏ, trắng và nâu, trắng vẻ nâu và xám. Người ta cho cậu chăn mới mỗi ngày và không ai đến để lấy nó đi cả. Các tấm chăn mới xuất hiện trong phòng cậu một cách rất bí ẩn.

            “Mr.Barnes, ngài có khách!!!”

            Cả người cậu đông cứng và chuyển sang chế độ cảnh giác cao. Kiểm tra xung quanh. Một chiếc nệm được đặt trên một chiếc giường thấp. Không ai có thể trốn dưới đó cả. Bốn góc phòng, trống trơn. Oh!

            Mặt phẳng ngay gần cửa vừa chiếu hình một cái cây thật to. Và giờ thì Sam Wilson xuất hiện ngay vị trí đó. Mục tiêu vô tình dính líu trong nhiệm vụ bị thất bại gần đây. Xuất thân quân đội, đã được đào tạo chiến đấu.

            “Oh”, cậu nghĩ lại về chuyện đó, và run rẩy.

            Cậu ước mình có thêm thời gian.

            “Này anh bạn! Hôm nay anh khỏe chứ?”

            Không gì cả. Chiếc giường thật êm, chăn thì quá ấm. Thế nhưng, da cậu bỗng nhiên tê, tê dại đi, không còn cảm giác gì nữa. Cậu không cảm nhận được gì cả.

            “Steve đâu rồi?”, cậu hỏi.

            Cậu nghĩ cậu muốn gặp cậu ấy. Ở đây, họ không bảo với cậu rằng không có Steve nào cả. Khi cậu hỏi về Steve, Steve sẽ đến gặp và ôm cậu thật chặt. Hoặc, trí thông minh nhân tạo đang điều khiển cả tòa nhà sẽ cho cậu xem thật nhiều ảnh của Steve với nụ cười rộng hết cỡ của anh.

            Khóe môi của Sam Wison đang mỉm cười nhưng đôi mắt thì không vậy. Nụ cười buồn. Giống như khi cậu đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ nhưng lại làm hỏng vũ khí.

            “Steve vẫn ổn. Nhưng cậu ta có chút việc nên nhờ tôi đến gặp cậu”.

            “Tại sao?”

            “Đôi khi cậu ấy gặp khó khan khi thức dậy vào buổi sáng.”

            “Tại sao?”

            “Khó giải thích lắm, anh bạn. Có thể nói là cậu ấy bị ốm.”

            “Tại sao?”

            “Có vẻ như serum đó vẫn không chữa trị được mọi thứ.”     

            Nụ cười buồn đó dường như càng buồn hơn trước mỗi câu hỏi. Nhưng mà, Sam Wilson không ra lệnh cho cậu câm mồm đi. Cậu có thể hỏi thật nhiều câu hỏi và dường như nhận được câu trả lời thật.

            “Tôi vào trong nhé, được chứ? Hôm nay chúng ta vẫn sẽ thân thiện chứ?”

            “Ừm.”

            Cậu kể với Sam Wilson về tình trạng của mình, về việc cậu nhận ra rằng mình đang bị để ngoài các nhiệm vụ.

            “Đúng vậy, cậu không phải chiến đâu thêm nữa. Cậu không cần phải làm hại ai cả. Đặc biệt là tôi, làm ơn đừng làm hại tôi nhé!!”

            “Cánh cửa nặng nề mở ra và Sam Wilson xuất hiện ở ngay khoảng trống đó. Hai tay anh ta mở rộng ra, không cầm theo gì cả”

            Cậu thật sự ước rằng họ sẽ cho cậu gặp Steve.

            Cơn tê dại lan đi khắp cả người cậu, thiêu cháy các mạch máu của cậu. Cậu nhảy ra khỏi giường để trở về một vị trí thích hợp hơn. Cậu run rẩy, run rẩy dữ dội dưới chân Sam Wilson.

            “Này. Này này này”

            Sam Wilson cuối xuống, mở rộng hai bàn tay ra. Không có gì kể cả một con dao nhỏ.

            “Cậu không phải làm thế. Tôi không định làm đau cậu đâu”.

            Ở nơi đây, không ai làm đau cậu hết.

            Ở nơi đây, họ cho cậu vô số chăn.

            “Tôi muốn Steve”, cậu thốt ra.

            Mặt Sam Wilson co dúm như thể ai đó đang tấn công anh ta.

            “Tôi biết nhưng mà tôi rất tiếc là Steve tạm thời không có ở đây. Chúng ta sẽ ăn sáng. Được không? Tôi không rõ là cậu thích gì nhưng chúng ta sẽ ăn thử pancake nhé.

            “Pancake?”

            “Ừ.  Nhưng chúng ta phải thở đã nhé. Cậu cùng làm với tôi nào!!!”

            Đó là một nhiệm vụ dễ dàng, hít vào thở ra trong 3 giây. Sam Wilson bảo rằng cậu đang làm rất tốt. Cậu hít vào từng hơi nhỏ và thở ra thật nhẹ nhàng, lặp đi lặp lại, cho đến khi cơn run rẩy của cậu ngừng lại. Cậu vẫn chưa bị loại bỏ. Họ vẫn cho cậu nhiệm vụ.

            Cuối cùng thì cậu hỏi: “Pancake có phải thức ăn không?”

            “Ừ, đúng rồi, đó là thức ăn. Flapjack? Thôi nào, nhất định là hồi xưa cậu đã từng ăn pancake rồi.”

            “Hồi xưa…”, một ai đó đã bảo rằng, cậu sẽ ăn như một ông hoàng.

            Cậu nói thật nhỏ rằng cậu muốn flapjack và chỉ một lúc sau, họ sẽ cho cậu ăn món đó.

            ¯¯¯¯¯

            Căn bếp mà họ vào khá nhỏ và có nhiều quầy bếp. Ngoài ra còn có thêm hai thiết bị gì đó, có lẽ là tủ lạnh và lò. Không ai trách phạt khi cậu mở hết tất cả các ngăn tủ, kiểm tra mọi thứ ở trên kệ. Cậu có thể đến đây bất cứ khi nào và không ai cấm cậu ăn. Cậu bám theo Sam Wilson trong bếp, mở tất cả các hộp mà Sam Wilson lấy ra. Baking powder, theo như cậu biết. Bơ. Muối. Sữa. Bột. Đường. Trứng.

            Họ trộn mọi thứ lại thành chất đặc sệt màu trắng. Cậu thực hiện các bước y hệt Sam Wilson. Chất lỏng đó đặc sệt như keo nhưng lại phảng phất hương bánh mì.

            “Cứ chờ xem”, Sam Wilson nói.” Pancake của mẹ tôi. Tí nữa là cậu được thử rồi”

            Cậu gật đầu. Cậu đã chờ đợi khá lâu. Cậu mong rằng mình sẽ rất vui khi được ăn nó.

            “Jarvis, bật lò lên nào.”

            Cậu nắm chặt tay áo của Sam Wilson khi cái bếp phát ra tiếng nổ lốp đốp. Trí thông minh nhân tạo đang điều khiển cả tòa nhà  sẽ bật lửa lên còn họ sẽ đặt một cái chảo lên trên đó. Sam Wilson chỉ cho cậu cách đổ ba vòng tròn bột vào chảo. Có mùi gì đó khi chúng chuyển màu vàng và phồng lên, nhưng Sam Wilson bảo cậu đã làm đúng.

            “Mickey Mouse Pancake. Cậu đã từng xem hoạt hình Mickey Mouse rồi phải không? Có lẽ là Steamboat Willie”.

            Cậu không biết. Sam Wilson có vẻ như đang đợi cậu trả lời nhưng cậu tiếp tục yên lặng. Ở đây, không ai ép buộc cậu nói khi cậu không muốn nói. Một người tên Clint Barton còn dạy cậu ngôn ngữ ký hiệu như “nước”, “thức ăn”, “ngủ”, “toilet”. Đôi khi, chính giọng nói của cậu làm cậu thấy khó chịu.

            Họ lật chiếc bánh lại, tiếp tục chờ trong im lặng. Khi chiếc bánh đã chính vàng, Sam Wilson để nó ra đĩa và tiếp tục làm thêm một chiếc khác Một chiếc bánh thật lớn và 2 chiếc nhỏ hơn.

            “Bucky Bear Pancake. Như cậu vậy”

            Cậu liếc nhìn cái chảo.”Bucky Bear trông giống hệt Mickey Mouse vậy. Cả hai đều không có răng hay móng”.  Cậu nghĩ Sam Wilson không biết nhiều về động vật.

            Không ai phạt cậu khi cậu nói như vậy. Sam Wilson thậm chí còn cười nữa, cười thật to và có vẻ rất vui.

            “Cậu nói cũng đúng. Nào, để tôi lấy sirô đã”

            Cậu lấy đĩa Mickey Mouse và được bảo ngồi xuống. Có một chiếc bàn thấp ở góc phòng cùng với hai chiếc ghế bành dài. Cậu không thích những chiếc ghế thông thường. Vậy nên cậu chọn chiếc bàn đó và họ không bao giờ hỏi tại sao cậu lại ngồi đó. Cậu xé một miếng bánh nhỏ từ tai của chú chuột.

            “Chúng ta có nĩa mà, cậu biết phải không?”

            Cậu làm rơi miếng bánh, vội quay lại để nhìn Sam Wilson. Anh ta vẫn vậy, vui vẻ và cười thật rộng.

            “Không có gì cả, không sao đâu. Đây. Đổ sirô lên chú chuột nào”

            Si rô là một chất lỏng màu nâu sánh. Sam Wilson đổ thật nhiều si rô lên chiếc pancake cho đến khi mọi góc đều được bao phủ bởi si rô và đặt một chiếc nĩa kim loại xuống. Cậu gắp chiếc tai đã bị hư của chú chuột lên và cho và miệng.

            Oh.

            Oh.

            Vị ngọt bùng nổ trong miệng cậu, ngọt ngọt ngọt quá. Vị si rô thấm đẫm đầu lưỡi cậu. Chiếc pancake thì thật mềm, béo và ngon, khiến cho cậu không thể kìm được tiếng kêu thích thú. Cậu rất vui vì họ không lấy làm phiền khi cậu kêu lên.

            “Tôi bảo rồi mà.” Sam Wilson nói.

            Cậu gật đầu. Ngon. Ngon quá. Một miếng nữa, vị ngon vẫn như  vậy. Cậu cắt miếng pancake ra thành nhiều, thật nhiều miếng nhỏ bằng cạnh của chiếc nĩa.

            Có thể cậu sẽ kéo dài được thời gian.

            Có thể cậu sẽ kéo dài được mãi mãi.

            Và rồi, chỉ còn mảnh cuối cùng, được cắt làm hai, làm tư, nhỏ như một mảnh vụn. Nấu cậu ăn, bữa ăn sẽ kết thúc. Nếu cậu ăn, nhiệm vụ của cậu sẽ kết thúc. Họ bảo cậu ăn nhưng cậu chưa sẵn sàng.

            Cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng.

            Sam Wilson ở bên phải cậu, với tay lấy chiếc đĩa.

            “Tôi dọn nhé?”

            Không khí như đang đóng băng trong cổ cậu, nghẹn cứng họng cậu. Miếng pancake đã vụn ra. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy nó nữa.

            ‘Làm ơn”, cậu thốt ra. Cánh tay thường của cậu đang cầm đĩa còn cánh tay kim loai đã bẻ chiếc nĩa làm đôi.

            Sam Wilson lùi lại thật nhanh như thể có cánh.

            “Được rồi. Được mà. Tôi sẽ không lấy đâu. Tại tôi nghĩ là cậu ăn xong rồi”

            “Chưa xong. Tôi muốn Steve”

            Sam Wilson vẫn đứng yên và thở thật nhẹ.

            “Sao cậu không nói chuyện này với bác sĩ Kusowski. Cô ấy sắp đến rồi đó”

            “Ừm.”

            Một lý do để được giữ chiếc đĩa. Một lý do để tiếp tục. Sam Wilson cho tất cả đĩa vào bồn rửa chén, trừ chiếc đĩa Mickey Mouse của cậu. Trông hình ảnh phản chiếu trong nước thì anh ta có vẻ rất buồn.

            ¯¯¯¯¯                 

            Cậu được đưa đến một căn phòng với 2 cửa ra vào, 2 chiếc đồng hồ, 2 chiếc ghế bành thật mềm và một miếng kính chia đều cả căn phòng làm 2 phần riêng biệt. Kính ngăn chặn Hulk, không thể phá vỡ được. Trí thông minh nhân tạo điều khiển cả tòa bật bộ phận truyền âm giữa hai phần của căn phòng lên nên cậu có thể nghe thấy bác sĩ Kusowski đi vào. Cô ấy thấp hơn cậu, nhỏ người, cơ thể rắn chắc, nhẹ nhàng. Cô bảo rằng cô là một nhà tâm lý học và cô đến đây để giúp cậu cảm thấy an toàn. Cô ta đang điều hành nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của cậu.

            Cậu phải nói thật với bác sĩ Kusowski. Cô không la hét khi cậu chậm trả lời nhưng cô hỏi rất nhiều và kiên nhẫn đợi câu trả lời từ cậu. Cô hỏi cậu về việc ăn uống. Cậu kể cho cô về bữa sáng của mình. Rồi cậu kể với cô về Sarajevo, vì bữa sáng không phải là thứ thích hợp để nói. Những đứa trẻ với đôi tay nhỏ nhắn. Về cách mà cậu đã gây ra hỗn loạn. Về những đôi mắt đầy máu mở to sợ hãi như những trái nho bị thối.

            “Cậu cảm thấy như thế nào về việc đó?”

            “Tôi đã làm việc với hiệu quả cao nhất”.

            “Có vẻ rất khó khăn nhỉ?”

            “Không đâu. Rất là dễ dàng. Chỉ khi nào trời lạnh mà phải ráng thở thật chậm để khỏi thở ra khói, vậy mới khó khăn. Một thứ tài sản (asset) biết thở và khói từ hơi thở có thể làm lộ vị trí. Âm thanh rồi ánh sáng. Nó đã săn đuổi con mồi trên ngọn đồi theo đúng kế hoạch. Pop – Pop – Pop, ánh lửa trong đêm đen”.

            “Cậu cảm thấy gì về việc đó?”

            “Tôi không biết”.

            Cậu còn 38 phút 34 giây và rồi chỉ còn 19 phút. Và rồi. Và rồi. Rồi. Mọi từ ngữ như đang đông cứng trong cổ họng cậu, làm cậu chỉ có thể phát ra tiếng rên rỉ nhỏ. Ký ức của cậu có nhiều khoảng trống hơn sau vụ Sarajevo. Chắc họ bắt đầu tẩy ký ức cậu nhiều hơn. Khi cậu đi đến phút cuối của mình, đó là năm 2014. Nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của cậu đã bị ngăn chặn (thất bại) và rồi cậu có Steve nhưng đó cũng là đoạn cuối của cậu.

            Ai đó từng bảo chúng ta sẽ tiến đến tương lai. Nhưng cả trong tương lai, vẫn chưa có xe hơi bay và con trai của Howard Stark sống trong một tòa tháp lớn và họ hứa rắng họ sẽ không bao giờ đánh hay làm đau cậu nữa.          

            “James? Bucky? Mr.Barnes? Cậu có thể hít một hơi thật sâu cho tôi không.”

            Hít thật sâu. Một cảm giác nhẹ nhõm đột ngột. Oxi lan đến tận đầu ngón chân cậu.

            “Đúng rồi. Cậu làm tốt lắm. Cậu có thể cho tôi biết hiện giờ cơ thể cậu cảm thấy thế nào không?”

            Căng thẳng. Căng thẳng. Gò bó. Gò bó. Tim cậu đang đập rất nhanh. Cậu phải nói thật với bác sĩ nhưng cậu đang rất sợ.

            “Tôi không muốn bị loại bỏ”.

            Bác sĩ Carolyn Kusowski hơi rướn người tới. Đôi mắt đen của cô sáng và tập trung cao độ. Cô bắt đầu hỏi nhiều câu hỏi hơn khiến miệng cậu khô khốc.

            “Cậu có cảm thấy muốn làm tổn thương chính mình hay người khác không?”

            “Không”

            “Cậu có cảm thấy không thể điều khiển chính mình không?”

            “Có”.

 (luôn luôn)

Thế giới dường như đang xoay vòng thật nhanh, âm thanh ù ù trong tai cậu. Cậu thở dồn dập cho đến khi không cảm thấy dạ dày mình như đang trồi lên. Đầu nhẹ bỗng. Lâng lâng.

“James? Bucky. Ổn rồi mà. Không có ai tức giận hay buồn bực về cậu đâu. Cậu được phép có cảm xúc mà.”

Bác sĩ Carolyn Kusowski nói thật to và chậm rãi. Cô nhắc cho cậu về tên của chính cậu, ngày tháng và cậu đang ở tháp Stark. Cậu không quan tâm đến năm 2014. Cậu không quan tâm đến thành phố New York. Cậu lo rằng mình đã thất bại, nhiệm vụ đã thất bại. Bởi vì…

Cậu không muốn chiến đấu nữa nhưng cậu sợ bị trừ khử.

“Tôi biết mình cảm thấy thế nào.”, cậu run rẩy nói.

“Ừ”

“Như trò đu quay vậy”, cậu nói với cô. “Không khí trở nên lạnh, lạnh, lạnh, thật lạnh khi cô đang đi đến đỉnh cao nhất, nơi mà không ai thấy mình cả. Và rồi nó lại đi xuống, làm cho dạ dày bạn như muốn trào ngược ra. Cô có thể đi cả triệu lần, miễn là có đủ tiền nhưng rồi không gì là mãi mãi. Tới tận khuya, đu quay sẽ ngưng hoạt động và người quản lý sẽ mời mọi người ra về.”

“Đến phút cuối cùng, cô cũng phải bước xuống”

            ¯¯¯¯¯                 

Thời gian dường như chuyển động khác đi sau đó. Cậu biết rằng chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra nhưng nó có vẻ không quan trọng nữa. Khi cậu nhìn đồng hồ thì đã 2h37 và cậu đã vào lại căn phòng khách với một băng ghế đệm thật dài. Khi cậu hỏi thời gian thì đã đến 2h38. Mọi việc có vẻ vẫn như thường nên cậu ngồi xuống.

Trí thông minh nhân tạo điều khiển tòa nhà bảo rằng bác sĩ Kusowski đã ở bên cậu cho đến khi cậu bình tĩnh lại. Cậu không nhớ cô ấy đã rồi đi từ lúc nào nhưng cũng không lo lắng lắm. Họ cho cậu biết rằng việc rơi vào trạng thái không thực tại thường gây ta chúng mất trí nhớ tạm thời. Trí thông minh nhân tạo điều khiển cả tòa nhà hỏi rằng cậu có muốn xem những đoạn video được ghi lại suốt mấy giờ qua không và cảnh báo cậu rằng chúng có thể kèm theo những “nội dung kích động”.

Cậu suy nghĩ đến 2h40 và từ chối lời đề nghị. Cậu không quan tâm lắm đến việc bỏ lỡ lời chào của bác sĩ và bức tường lại đang chiếu chương trình Animal Planet với phần thực tế về loài Chồn đất Châu Phi mà cậu thích. Ở đây không có kênh thực tế nào về vũ khí hay bạo lực vì họ lo rằng chúng sẽ gây ra “các suy nghĩ tiêu cực”. Cậu thấy nó thật vớ vẩn nhưng cậu và Steve thích chương trình về loài chồn này vì nó giống như một bộ phim truyền hình vậy, trừ việc các diễn viên thỉnh thoảng bị bọn diều hâu tha đi. Cậu bảo với Steve rằng những bữa tối chủ nhật hồi xưa của họ sẽ dễ thở hơn nếu bà dì Margaret cũng bị bọn diều hâu thi đi. Steve sặc Coca đến tận mũi khi nghe vậy,

Cậu nhớ Steve quá đến nỗi cảm thấy đau nhức.

“Cô Romanoff đến để gặp ngài, thưa ngài”

Một hình vuông nhỏ với khuôn mặt của Natalia Romanovna xuất hiện ở góc trái bên dưới màn hình. Có vẻ như cô ta cũng đang cố gắng để ngăn việc thở ra khói.

Natalia Romanove. Mục tiêu cấp độ 6. Đối tượng phụ ở Odessa. Đối tượng chính trong nhiệm vụ thất bại gần đây.  Cô ta có mái tóc rất đỏ cùng với những con chip điện có thể làm cho cánh tay cậu ngưng hoạt động.

Cô bé lớn rất nhanh và cậu cảm thấy rất tự hào.

“Thưa ngài, tôi cho cô ấy vào nhé?”

“Ừm. Nhưng trước đó hãy cho tôi xem Steve, được không. Đoạn video chúc ngủ ngon đó.”

Hình ảnh con chồn cái mờ dần và thay vào đó là nụ cười mệt mỏi của Steve. Cậu ấy mặc một chiếc áo thể thao mà xám đậm và một chiếc quần dài mỏng để đi ngủ. Đoạn video này tuyệt nhất. Steve cuộn tròn người trên giường, nói nhỏ vào chiếc camera. Cậu nằm nghiêng, giống như đang nằm đối diện với Steve vậy, gối đầu vào lòng bàn tay thật của mình. Steve bảo rằng cậu rất mạnh mẽ và dũng cảm và Steve sẽ luôn luôn và mãi mãi yêu cậu.

Natalia Romanova chờ đến khi đoạn video kết thúc rồi mới lên tiếng. Cô ta được huấn luyện rất tốt. Và nếu cậu mà không được huấn luyện tốt như vậy thì chắc cũng đã giật mình khi cô tiến lại gần.

“Nghe nói là anh cảm thấy không khỏe.”

Cậu nhúng vai, một hành động có vẻ không liên quan gì đến câu hỏi. Chả có ích gì khi phủ định nhận định của Widow.

Nếu có quan tâm thì cô ta cũng không thể hiện ra. Natalia Romanova không hỏi cậu những câu hỏi phí công như cậu nghĩ gì hay cơ thể cậu như thế nào. Cô nàng chỉ đưa bàn tay nhỏ nhắn hồng hào cho cậu nắm lấy. Nó bị chai do cầm súng.

 “Anh nên ăn chút gì đó”, cô nói.

“Tôi nghĩ tôi đã ăn rồi. Tôi đã ăn pancake nhưng nó đi đâu mất rồi. Tôi không nhớ nữa”.

“Ý tôi là anh nên ăn nhiều hơn.”

“Oh”

Cô dẫn cậu về lại bếp và cho cậu bữa ăn cuối cùng thứ hai, món súp được chưa bên trong  nhân bánh. Nhiều thứ kết hợp với nhau trong thế kỷ này. Bánh có chứa súp. Khoai tây rán ăn với sô cô la. Steve cũng và một mục tiêu cấp độ 6.

Cô cho cậu xem lại đoạn video thông qua một màn ảnh nhỏ trên kệ bếp.

“Nó có ích gì không?”, cậu hỏi.

“Cái gì cơ?”

“Tình yêu. Nó có làm mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn không?”

“Tôi không biết”.

Hàm cô hơi nghiến lại nhưng không như Sam Wilson hay Steve, sự điềm tĩnh của Black Widow đã đi vào huyền thoại.

Họ xem đoạn video thêm ba lần nữa trước khi bầy chồn Châu Phi xuất hiện trở lại trên màn hình trong một lúc lâu, rồi ánh sáng bắt đầu tắt dần vì đã đến lúc mặt trời lặn. Natalia Romanova hỏi cậu có muốn ra ngoài trước khi trời tắt nắng không, cậu gật đầu. Cô nàng từng kẹp cổ cậu bằng đùi cũng như suýt giết được cậu nên người ta không còn đề phòng cậu khi cô ta đi với cậu.

Cánh cửa ra ngoài thật dày và nặng. Hai lớp cửa chống Hulk và được mở bằng một cái vô lăng. Natalia Romanova dùng hết sức để mở nó. Cô dắt cậu lên sân thượng của tòa nhà, nơi có một mảnh vườn nhỏ được xây trên dàn các giá đỡ. Các chậu cây đều được bọc giấy nâu.

Cậu bước hai bước ra ngoài và dừng lại đột ngột, cảm thấy lo lắng. Thời tiết lạnh thấu xương và băng tuyết như bao bọc lấy cậu.

“James?”

Một mảnh băng tuyết lớn bám vào mũi, vào mắt cậu. Nó tan ra như thể nước mắt vậy.

Biểu cảm của Natalia Romanova vô cảm đến đáng lo. Cậu hỏi có phải cô định đóng băng cậu lại không.

“Không, xin lỗi nhé.”, cô nói.” Tôi không biết là trời đã lạnh đến mức này. Để tôi lấy cho anh một chiếc áo len nhé”.

Ngày xưa, cách đây không lâu, một người đàn ông đã hứa rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ bị đóng băng nữa. Cậu sẽ được ấm áp bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn. Sẽ không có ai bắt cậu nằm thẳng xuống hoặc bắt cậu phải ngồi lên cái ghế đó. Và giờ thì cậu được mặc áo len, được ngồi trên ghế bành và có thể nằm xuống bất cứ lúc nào cậu muốn.

Cậu lùi 3 bước để vào vùng an toàn của hành lang. Cậu nghĩ rằng nếu họ định trừ khử cậu thì cậu muốn chết ở một nơi ấm ấp. Cảnh quan bên ngoài rất đẹp nhưng cậu không biết gì về những tòa nhà đó. Cậu chỉ biết tòa nhà này, đâu đó trong đây, có Steve của cậu.

            ¯¯¯¯¯                 

Natalia Romanova đưa cậu vào nhà tắm, nơi có 3 vào nước tạo ra mưa được gắn ở ba góc của 1 cái bồn tắm thật lớn, lớn đến nỗi có thể chứa được 2 xác chết. Cô bảo cậu đi tắm, vì cậu đã ngủ trong bộ quần áo đó đủ lâu rồi và tay của cậu không thấm nước và đi tắm lúc nào cũng giúp cô cảm thấy tốt hơn. Cô biến mất khi nước bắt đầu đổ vào chiếc bồn tắm cỡ bự và trở lại với một bình chứa đầy các viên cát thủy tinh nhỏ vàng.

“Hương chanh. Tôi biết là người ta nói nhiều hơn về hương lavender. Nhưng tin tôi đi. Anh thích mùi này hơn.”

Đống muối màu vàng đó tan chảy trong nước và bốc khói. Hương chanh nhưng không độc hại hay nồng như bột giặt quần áo. Cậu thử nước bằng một ngón tay, hơn ấm như lan tỏa khắp nơi và không có dấu hiệu gì bị bỏng hay đau đớn.

“Nó không độc đâu”, cô nói,”anh vào được rồi đó”.

Cậu nhìn lên tường, ngần ngừ trong giây lát. Trí thông minh nhân tạo điều hành cả tòa nhà có camera ở khắp các phòng, trừ nơi này. Họ bảo là vì vấn đề riêng tư. Cậu ước gì đoạn video chúc ngủ ngon được chiếu trên trần nhà, để cậu có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười mệt mỏi của Steve trong khi Widow giúp cậu.

“Tí nữa anh sẽ được gặp Steve nhưng giờ thì anh đang bốc mùi đó.”

Đổ mồ hôi do sợ hãi. Cậu cảm thấy nó lại tiếp tục chảy khi nghĩ về nó. Nhưng cô ta bảo tí nữa, vậy giờ cậu có thể tắm rồi. Cậu quay đi và cởi bỏ hết quần áo. Hai người họ chẳng ngại gì khi nhìn thấy cơ thể trần truồng của nhau, nhưng đó là “một ranh giới” gì đó mà bác sĩ Kusowski bảo cậu nên trân trọng. Câu bước vào bồn, từng chân một và rồi – “làm ơn”.

“Làm ơn!”

Ngược lại với cái tủ đông, hơi ấm đang bao phủ cả cơ thể cậu. Các cơ bắp của cậu giãn ra, mùi chanh như thấm vào tận xương. Họ bảo cậu muốn ấm đến mức nào cũng được nhưng thế này là quá nhiều rồi. Họ nói. Họ nói.

Natalia Romanova dường như nghe ra được tiếng vang xin trong đầu cậu vì cô đang đứng bên cạnh cậu và chăm sóc cậu. Cô đưa đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ ra để giúp cậu ngồi xuống vì cậu đang run lẩy bẩy, run nhiều đến mức không thể đứng được.

“Tôi giúp anh gội đầu được không?”

“Ừm!”

Cậu không thể chạm vào đầu mình. Nó quá nhạy cảm. Da đầu cậu như căng ra và trở nên thật nặng và ấm khi cậu ngửa đầu ra để làm ướt tóc của mình. Cậu chìm xuống cho đến khi chỉ còn mũi và miệng còn ở bên trên mặt nước, hít thật sâu hơi ấm dễ chịu có xen lẫn mùi chanh. Mọi thế giới trở nên thật yên tĩnh và như thể hóa vàng trong một khoảng thời gian lâu, rất lâu.

Sau cùng thì nước cũng lạnh đi. Natalia Romanova nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu cậu lên khỏi mặt nước vậy nên cậu có thể nghe thấy lời cô nói.

“Anh ra được rồi.”

Cậu gật đầu. Nước chảy dồn ra từ hai lỗ tai cậu, giúp cậu có thể đứng vững hơn. Sau vụ ở sông Potomac, tai cậu bị bịt kín bởi nước lợ trong một khoảng thời gian dài khiến chúng bị nhiễm trùng và phá hủy khả năng thăng bằng của cậu. Natalia Romanova giúp cậu đứng vững rồi giúp cậu ngồi trên thành bồn tắm. Cô phủ lên người cậu hai chiếc khăn thật dày, một dài và một ngắn. Khăn ngắn màu trắng cho tóc và khăn dài màu lâu cho cả người.

Khi cậu cảm thấy bớt choán váng, cô giúp cậu đứng dậy và dùng khăn lau nhẹ cả người cậu, lau khô chỗ nước đọng lại. Da cậu hơi nhăn và ửng đỏ. Cô cầm chiếc chăn vào phòng và treo nó ngay tay nắm cửa. Khăn cũng rất quý giá với cậu nên cậu cẩn thận hong khô chúng, để chúng không bị mục hay ẩm mốc. Không ai trừng phạt cậu vì giữ lại chúng. Cậu nhìn thấy một chiếc áo len, một cái quần vải mềm, một chiếc quần lót thật dày và cả vớ len nữa. Cậu mặc đồ thật nhanh để mái tóc ướt của mình không làm ướt chúng. Có lược chải đầu và đồ buộc tóc nữa. Cậu thấy vui vì ai đó quan tâm đến việc chúng luôn bám dính vào cổ cậu.

Cậu chải tóc thật nhẹ trong khi bước ra ngoài phòng khách, đến đủ 100 lần chải. Mỗi lần chải cho sự may mắn, cho từng hơi thở mà cậu còn có được. Cậu có thức ăn, các cuộc trò chuyện và sự ấm áp. Cậu có những bộ đồ mềm mại, những chú chồn đất Phi Châu và những cú chạm nhẹ nhàng. Thứ duy nhất mà cậu chưa có là….

Natalia Romanova biến mất nhanh như khi quần áo của cậu xuất hiện. Thế vào chỗ của cô chính là Steve mạnh mẽ.

Steve Rogers. Captain America. Mục tiêu cấp 6, siêu chiến binh, được trang bị vũ khí và rất nguy hiểm. Vũ khí yêu thích : tấm khiên Vibranium. Kẻ thù của tổ chức.

Steve của cậu, một kẻ ngốc ngếch, luôn dính vào những trận đánh nhau mà không có cơ hội thắng. Thích chó và truyện tranh trinh thám. Ghét những mảng bám do sơn rẻ tiền để lại. Miệng rộng và chiếc mũi to hơi gảy. Trái tim trong sáng như lửa.

“Steve”.

“Chào, Buck”.

Giọng Steve hơi khàn và có vẻ buồn ngủ hay gì đó. Cậu ấy không mặc áo thể thao nhưng trông cậu giống hệt như trong đoạn video chúc ngủ ngon. Chiếc áo sơ mi mà cậu đang mặc nhăn nhúm như tấm ra vậy. Và đôi mắt cậu hơi nhíu lại và thâm quầng.

“Cậu trông ghê quá!”

“Cảm ơn anh bạn”, Steve khịt mũi.

Cậu tiến lại gần để quan sát, kiểm tra từng chi tiết trên người cậu. Những vết bầm màu đỏ đã mờ đi và vết rách ngay gần miệng cũng đã lành. Steve cũng quan sát cậu, tiến lại gần cậu, nhưng không chạm vào cậu.

“Trông cậu tuyệt lắm. Thơm nữa.”

“Tớ vừa mới tắm. Cậu cũng nên đi tắm đi”

“Tớ biết mà. Cậu không cần nhắc lại đâu.”

Steve cười, cười thật sự, như trong đoạn video vậy. Đôi mắt cậu mệt mỏi nhưng không thành vấn đề vì đây là thật, Steve thật và đang ở đây. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ đánh hay làm rách miệng Steve lần nữa.

Cậu nghĩ: “Bị trừ khử cũng đáng lắm.”

“Bucky! Này! Cậu sao vậy?”

“Tớ chạm vào cậu được không?” Cậu hỏi thật vội. Cậu biết mình không nên bị chạm vào vì vấn đề tự chủ cũng như quyền quyết định của cậu. Nhưng ở đây cậu đang hỏi và Steve trả lời. Vậy nên, khi Steve gật đầu, cậu liền cuộn người thật nhanh vào lòng Steve, như thể cậu sẽ không bao giờ buông ra nữa.

“Tớ nghe nói cậu lại bị ốm”.

Mặt Steve trông có vẻ tội lỗi, nửa vui, nửa buồn. Tệ hơn cả Sam Wilson. Steve có thường dùng nụ cười để che giấu tiếng khóc.

“Không phải đâu”, Steve nói. “Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ không định làm cậu sợ”.

“Hồi đó, phổi của cậu rất yếu.”

“Tớ biết. Nhưng giờ phổi tớ rất tốt. Chỉ là cái đầu ngu ngốc của tớ thôi”.

Steve lấy ra một lọ nhỏ màu cam và cho cậu xem thứ chứa bên trong. Những viên thuốc nhỏ màu xanh. Trông không quen gì cả.

“Thấy không? Tớ ổn mà! Bác sĩ cho tớ thuốc. Nếu nó có tác dụng với tớ thì chắc sẽ dùng được cho cậu”.

Cậu gật đầu, ôm Steve chặt hơn, tựa  đầu vào khoảng trống gần cổ Steve. Da Steve hơi ẩm và có mùi chua nhè nhẹ, nhưng cậu không thấy phiền. Khi Steve luôn ướt đẫm mồ hôi khi cậu ốm, đó có nghĩa là cậu sắp hạ sốt rồi.

“Cậu sẽ khỏe lại”.

“Ừ. Tớ hứa mà. Tớ xin lỗi! Buck! Tớ sẽ luôn ở bên cậu.”

Bàn tay to của Steve đang vuốt nhẹ lưng cậu. Hơi thở của cậu nhịp nhàng, không có vẻ bị nghẹt gì cả. Giờ là năm 2014 và Steve bị ốm nhưng đã có thuốc. Nhiệm vụ của cậu đã thất bại nên Steve sẽ tiếp tục sống.

“Tớ sẵn sàng rồi”, cậu thì thầm.

“Buck?”

Trước khi cậu mất hết mọi cảm giác. Trước khi cậu bắt đầu la hét và cầu xin. Họ không bao giờ làm đau cậu ở đây nhưng họ cũng không lắng nghe cậu và cậu đã quá mệt mỏi.

Điều cuối cùng cậu luôn mong đợi cũng đã bị lấy đi.

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, một người đàn ông vĩ đại đã ở cạnh cậu ở một nơi thấp hèn, một căn hầm bê tông vững chắc ở thật sâu dưới lòng đất. Và ông ta đã bảo với cậu:

“Công việc của anh là quà tặng cho cả nhân loại. Anh là người tốt nhất vì anh hy sinh nhiều thứ hơn tất cả chúng tôi. Khi thời gian đến, khi trận chiến kết thúc, tôi đảm bảo anh sẽ không phải chiến đấu nữa. Anh sẽ hạ kiếm xuống và chúng tôi sẽ tôn vinh anh bằng lòng kính trọng cao nhất. Anh sẽ được ăn thật ngon, uống thật thỏa thích, có một chiếc giường thật ấm và anh sẽ được về nhà và nghỉ ngơi.

“Bucky?”

Cậu tuột dần xuống sàn, quỳ xuống bằng hai gối.  Lần này cậu không thấy sợ hãi. Cậu cúi đầu xuống trước Steve, đặt tay ra sau đầu, khủy tay hạ thấp. Cậu chờ đợi một viên đạn hay bất kỳ thứ gì mà họ chuẩn bị cho cậu.

“Tớ sẵn sàng để bị trừ khử rồi.” Cậu nói.

Cậu nói thật nhanh vì cậu biết giọng của cậu đang nghẹn dần đi.

“Tớ không muốn chiến đấu nữa. Tớ không muốn bị đau đớn. Tớ không muốn làm đau cậu. Tớ chỉ muốn được nghỉ ngơi thôi. Làm ơn! Tớ sẵn sàng rồi.”

Tiếng nói của Steve chuyển dần thành tiếng nấc. Lọ thuốc rơi xuống. Những viên thuốc xanh nhỏ tí văng ra như những viên đạn vậy.

Cậu nhắm mắt thật chặt, chờ đợi bị tấn công. Thứ duy nhất động vào cậu là cơ thể của Steve, ôm chặt lấy cậu.

“Bucky! Ôi lạy Chúa!”

Thứ gì đó ấm và nóng đang chảy trên mặt cậu. Chảy lên má cậu, xuống mũi và miệng cậu. Nó mặn như muối vậy.

“Không. Bucky, làm ơn đi! Đừng làm thế nữa. Tớ không thể… Tớ không thể chịu đựng được. Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ xin lỗi nhưng tớ không thể… không thể chịu được…”

“Tớ không muốn làm đau cậu.”

“Vậy sao cậu lại làm thế này? Sao cậu không thể chỉ… Chúng ta sẽ vượt qua chuyện này, được chứ? Cậu và tớ. Chỉ đừng… Ôi Chúa ơi! Đừng bắt tớ… Đừng bắt tớ…”

Tay của Steve đang siết chặt cậu. Không phải ở cổ mà là cả thân thể cậu. Steve khóc, cầu xin cậu ở lại. Cậu cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi nhưng cũng rất vui.

“…Ừm”

Cậu không bị trừ khử.

Một ngày nữa lại bắt đầu.

            ¯¯¯¯¯                 

 

 

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> Lời của tác giả: Winter Soldier biết từ rất lâu rằng khi chủ nhân của anh nói rằng "một ngày nào đó anh có thể ngừng chiến đấu", ý họ là anh sẽ trở nên lỗi thời và sẽ bị thủ tiêu. Có thể khi được bảo rằng một lúc nào đó cậu sẽ có những thứ tốt đẹp như thức ăn ngon, chăn ấm, những thứ mà xa xỉ mà một món vũ khí không bao giờ có cả, cậu nghĩ đó là chút điều xa xỉ họ dùng để thưởng cho những năm tháng cậu phục vụ và rồi họ sẽ thủ tiêu cậu.
> 
> Lời người trans: Mình chỉ trans thôi và có một số đoạn mình không hiểu lắm hoặc mình không biết phải diễn đạt ra sao hết nên mình dịch thoát nghĩa tí. Nếu không thích thì cũng đừng chê nhé.


End file.
